geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KidVSKat Tragedy/Kid vs Kat: Split-Personality - Who is Eddie?
Hello there Kid vs Kat fans and i'm here to talk to you all about Eddie he is Coop's Dark Side and from what we have heard that he was the one killed Millie, Burt, Old Lady Munson, Buck Diamond, Harley, Lorne, Fiona, Phobe and Kat. But here are some facts that i'm going to share to you all and that is. *His Emotions *What he loves *What he hates *His Biggest fear *Who is he compared to *The Crimes he has commited So lets get started then What is Eddie's Emotions? Eddie is... *Nihilistic - He sees love, peace, unity and kindness as meaningless *Sadisitic - He enjoys making his victims's deaths messy and painful *Hateful - He has no respect and sympathy for the living and the dead *Uncaring - He secretly never cares about Coop *Lustful - He loves having sex with prositutes *Unsympathetic - He doesn't feel sorry for Coop *Murderous - He keeps on killing everyday and everynight *Two-Faced - He is a despicable liar who lies to Coop that he is trying to help him when in reality he is the one who is giving him problems and then takes him all for himself *Notorious - He has commited infamous acts like putting the severed heads of murdered teenagers inside Jack-o-Lanterns, ripping out the heart of a call girl he stalked and placed her inside a washing machine, killing the Easter Bunny with a shotgun while dressed as Elmer Fudd and putted the Easter Bunny's eyes, teeth, and fingers and toes inside the Easter eggs and filling the ball with loads of pig's blood and infected people with Zika Virus after it sprayed onto people. *Cruel - He enjoys making sick jokes and puns at the victims he has killed to show how cruel he is to his victims *Merciless - He always makes up loads of excuses of why he never lets his victims live What does Eddie love? Eddie loves... *Being Evil *Spreading Death and Misery *Jeff the Killer *Playing God *Causing Chaos *Spilling blood of the innocents *Plaguing Coop What does Eddie hate? Eddie hates... *Love and Peace *People showing sympathy to Coop *God *Christanity, Judaism and Islam *Being sent to a nuthouse *Dennis *Being put in a Straightjacket What is Eddie's Biggest Fear? Eddie's Biggest Fear is... *Hell *Being erased where his life will be pitch black Who is Eddie compared to? Eddie is compared to... *Stinkmeaner - Eddie and Stinkmeaner both enjoy being Evil to the innocents but in their own ways, Stinkmeaner loves causing Anguish and Pain to the Innocents as for Eddie he enjoys spilling blood of the innocents. *Slenderman - Eddie and Slenderman are puppeteers, Slenderman keeps on telling his proxies to keep on killing and for Eddie he keeps on persuading Coop to live a terrible life of hate and misery. *Jeff the Killer - Jeff and Eddie both killed their family at a young age, Jeff killed his family when he was only 17 years old and Eddie killed Coop's family when he was just 11 years old. The crimes that Eddie has commited? Eddie's crimes that he has commited are... *Murder *Arson *Rape *Stalking *Terrorism So thats all my description about Eddie and TheDarkCat97 if you are reading this I want you to know that its just my own description of Eddie. Category:Blog posts Category:Kid vs Kat